The present disclosure relates to a power measurement system and a load power monitoring system using the same and an operating method thereof.
With the developments of digital and network technologies, home appliances and information appliances are also developed into forms with various functions depending on the fusion/complex of technology and such digital fusion/complex devices are widely used in each home and office. However, due to the fusion/complex of functions and the support of a network function, such information appliances consume power at a user's request but unlike a user's intent, standby power is consumed without user's recognition.
However, a user may not know which device consumes how much power for a specific period and thus may not feel the need for electrical energy savings.
In order to solve such an issue, in relation to an electronic device specific energy consumption monitoring function, there is a technique for analyzing and monitoring power consumptions and power consumption patterns as defining a specific period for each electronic device through a meter for measuring the total amount of power consumed for each home and building.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a typical load power monitoring system.
Referring to FIG. 1, in relation to the typical load power monitoring system, power supplied from an external power supply source 1 to each home 3 may be supplied to home appliances connected to an outlet through a distribution board 2 prepared at each home 3. Especially, the distribution board 2 includes a power measurement device 4 for checking how power supplied from the external power supply source 1 is used in home appliances in the home 3, for example, power's usage state and usage power.
The power measurement device 4 may execute individual monitoring through a server at a remote location by using the power usage and usage pattern information of home appliances.
According to a system and method for such typical load monitoring, it is impossible to detect power flowing from an electricity generation source or an energy source in addition to the external power supply source 1. Additionally, in order to detect additionally inflowing power, if a system is designed by adding a typical measurement device that requires high accuracy, excessive system design costs may be required and system volume increase according to a configuration of unnecessary devices may occur.